Natural
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque temas como la homosexualidad, la menstruación o la masturbación también existen dentro de Hogwarts y no es un secreto. Después de todo son cosas naturales.
1. La menstruación

**¡Hi! Con varios días de atraso pero aquí llega el regalo para mi AI:**

 **Jeannine Matweus, querida espero que te guste. De las tres opciones fue la que más me convenció.**

 **En total son dos OS y un drabble (que subiré en unos minutos aquí mismo).**

 **Espero que os guste y ¡a leer! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá.**_

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Así mismo, debe ir dedicado a la persona que es su Amigo Invisible._**

 **Advertencia (si es que se le puede llamar así):** **La visión de la menstruación aquí dada es un tanto exagerada, pero creo que un personaje como Pansy concuerda bastante xD**

* * *

 _ **Título oficial del capítulo: La menstruación.**_

 _ **Título original del capítulo: La menstruación/regla/período/amiga o como lo queráis llamar, desde el punto de vista de Pansy Parkinson.**_

* * *

— Eh, Pansy —la llamó Daphne insegura.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la chica con brusquedad—. Venga Daphne que no tengo todo el día.

— Quede en darle una charla a las chicas de primero y segundo sobre la menstruación pero tengo que ir a otro sitio, ¿te puedes encargar?

— No —le contestó.

— Pansy —suplicó.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No es mi culpa que Nott y tú no podáis aguantar ni un jodido día sin follar.

Las mejillas de la otra chica se tiñeron de un ligero rojo.

— No es eso —contestó.

— Una mierda. No soy ciega ni sorda, Daphne. Os vi hablando y escuche como te decía que te esperaba en el claro del bosque.

— Vale, sí. Quedé con Theo en el bosque —confesó—. Y sí, es para jodidamente follar.

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja y sonrió burlona.

— ¿En el bosque? ¿En serio? Estáis enfermos.

La Slytherin iba a replicar cuando Pansy volvió a hablar

— Daré la jodida charla pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

— ¿El qué? —inquirió con desconfianza.

— Tendrás que dejarme la casa de verano que te regalaron tus padres al menos un mes.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Vamos Daphne, no eres la única que tiene derecho a follar con su novio.

— No sabía que salías con Draco.

La chica se empezó a reír causando que Greengrass frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Quién dijo que fuera Draco el chico que voy a llevar?

— ¿Entonces a quién vas a llevar?

— ¿Te importa? —cuestionó—. Daré la charla que es lo importante, las preguntas te las guardas. ¿Hay trato o no?

Daphne suspiró hastiada y asintió.

— Vale, hay trato.

* * *

La pelinegra sonrió falsamente cuando llegó al aula dónde estaban las chicas reunidas para la charla. Pansy se sentó sobre una de las mesas y esperó a que las jóvenes se callaran para empezar.

— Vale, Daphne se ha ido a follar al bosque así que me toca a mí daros la charlita sobre la mierda esta —explicó secamente.

Las alumnas se miraron entre sí antes de asentir temerosas ante la Slytherin.

— Seguro que os han contado eso de que cuando os viene la regla, menstruación, amiga del mes, el período o la forma en la que lo llaméis, por primera vez os convertís en mujeres. _¡Oh ya estás hecha una mujer!,_ os dirán. Pues una puta mentira. Que les jodan a esas personas que te felicitan cuando esto ocurre. Sí, que les jodan y bien duro.

Las chicas miraban sorprendidas a Pansy, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente ante las palabras para nada delicadas dichas por la joven.

— Y os preguntaréis, ¿por qué dices eso, Pansy? Básicamente porque que te venga la jodida regla es lo peor que te puede pasar. Te dolerá la barriga, llenarás de sangre las jodidas bragas y tendrás que estar cada dos por tres con esa puñetera sensación de que estás manchando todo.

Las Slytherin tragaron saliva e intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas por las cosas que Pansy les contaba.

— Que te sientas y piensas que has manchado la silla por lo que te quedas sentada con el corazón latiéndote a mil. Que estas caminando y tienes la horrible sensación de que al sentarte la falda se ha manchado y vas con una "hermosa" marca oscura en tu jodida ropa —prosiguió Pansy, divertida por las caras de la chicas—. Pero no, lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es el dolor. Ese puto dolor que se implanta en el bajo vientre, esa puñetera sensación de tener piedras aplastándote el vientre y esa jodida espada que se clava en tu espalda, porque sí, también te duele la espalda.

Como acto reflejo las manos de las chicas se dirigieron hasta su barriga, sus rostros formando una mueca ante la horrible sensación que la más mayor les estaba describiendo.

— ¡Pero cuidado, niñas! No vayáis a la enfermería con Pomfrey porque recibiréis la puñetera frase: ¡Eres una exagerada! —dijo con desprecio—. ¿Y por qué dice eso? Porque el puñetero carcamal de la enfermería está tan seco que ya no debe ni recordar que es la regla y por eso para ella un jodido dolor como el que os vendrá con la regla es una exageración, porque ya no siente nada, es lo bueno de ser Matusalén.

En otra ocasión, seguramente, hubieran reído hasta que sus tripas doliesen y las lágrimas bajasen por sus rostros, pero parecían haber olvidado que era reír, sus mentes se encontraban ocupadas tratando de procesar todo lo que Pansy le decía sobre el horrible momento que les tocaría pasar una y otra vez.

— Olvidar lo que os han dicho sobre la regla, lo de ser mujer y todo eso. Todo eso es pura mentira. Es algo doloroso que con suerte no te durará más de una semana, tenéis que volveros precavidas y llevar siempre compresas con ustedes, aunque os recomiendo los tampones, son más cómodos.

— ¿Tampones? ¿Compresas? ¿Qué es eso exactamente? —preguntó una de ellas con espanto ante esos nombres.

La Slytherin sonrió y de la pequeña bolsita que había llevado consigo sacó una compresa.

— Esto, queridas mías, es una compresa. —Las chicas asintieron, observando como la pelinegra la abría para enseñárselas—. Como veis tiene una parte pegajosa y otra más "blandita", bueno, pues la parte con el pegamento la colocáis en la zona de vuestras bragas que da directamente a esa zona que nos define como mujeres. La pegáis bien, le quitáis el plástico que mantiene las alas pegadas. —La joven fue enseñando todos los pasos—. Y las colocáis de esta manera.

— ¿Y el tampón? —preguntó una rubia.

— Ese es más sencillo. ¿Veis este tubito? Tiráis de él hasta el máximo, una vez hecho lo colocáis en vuestra vagina y lo introducís poco a poco, cuando ya esté dentro presionáis este tubo —las jóvenes miraron atentas al tampón que Pansy tenía en las manos, tratando de memorizar sus indicaciones—. Así saldrá la cosa esta blanca y podréis extraer los dos tubitos de plástico dejando solo lo que es el tampón en sí y el hilito que os ayudará a quitároslo.

— ¿El hilito se tiene que quedar por fuera? —preguntó una chica, su cara igual de horrorizada que la de las demás.

— Sí, es la única manera que tenéis para quitaros el tampón, de otra forma estáis jodidas.

Las chicas asintieron con una mueca de disgusto y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas.

— ¿Dudas?

Al ver que muchas negaban con la cabeza Pansy se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del aula, cuando estaba a punto de largarse algo pasó por su mente y se giró con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

— ¡Ah! Y una cosa más —las niñas le miraron, atentas—. No os libraréis de ella hasta dentro de treinta o treinta y cinco años desde que os venga.

Algunas soltaron gritos horrorizados ante las horribles expectativas.

— Y después os llegará la menopausia, que es igual o peor que la regla. Pero eso queridas niñas, es otra historia.

Soltando una risa entre dientes la Slytherin salió del aula, más que satisfecha de, seguramente, haber traumatizado a esas crías.

* * *

— ¿Cómo fue todo? —inquirió Daphne al ver a Pansy.

— Bien —contestó la pelinegra.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Pansy! —la llamó una niña corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Qué?

— En caso de que vayamos al carcamal reseco por el dolor, ¿qué debemos pedirle?

— Con que le digas que te ha venido la regla y no soportas el dolor ella buscará que darte.

— ¡Vale, gracias!

La niña se despidió uniéndose a un grupo de chicas de su misma casa.

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Carcamal reseco? ¿Dolor? ¿Qué les has contado?

— La verdad.

— ¿La verdad según Pansy Parkinson?

— Exacto.

Daphne se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración.

— Las has traumatizado, a saber que les has dicho.

Pansy rodó los ojos alejándose de su amiga, pero se volteó al ver como otra chica se acercaba pero esta vez a Daphne.

— Daphne —murmuró una niña.

— Dime.

— La menopausia, ¿es algo malo? ¿Hace daño? ¿Sangras también? ¿Hay pastillas?

Los ojos azules de la chica Greengrass se clavaron en su amiga que se reía de manera histérica a unos metros de ella.

— ¡Pansy Parkinson te voy a matar!

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Realmente no sé si estoy cumpliendo con los de que los personajes sean muy canon xD Al principio iba a ser un OS súper largo de los Merodeadores pero no son personajes que se me den bien tratar y terminó en desastre JAJAJAJA**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y en unos minutos nos vemos con otro.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. La homosexualidad

**Mis disculpas de antemano querida Jeannine, pero después de veinte intentos porque fuera canon tuve que desistir.**

 **Espero de igual manera que te (os) guste el cap.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es JotaKá._**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Así mismo, debe ir dedicado a la persona que es su Amigo Invisible._**

 **Advertencia (si es que se le puede llamar así): Al igual que con Pansy, la forma en la que Astoria reacciona es un tanto exagerada, pero una vez más opino que el personaje podría reaccionar de esa manera.**

* * *

 ** _Título oficial del capítulo: Homosexualidad._**

 ** _Título original del capítulo: Del día en que Astoria Greengrass descubrió que dos chicas y dos chicos pueden quererse, enrollarse y besarse._**

* * *

Las hermanas Greengrass se encontraban sentadas tranquilamente en el sofá de su sala común, la mayor estudiaba un libro de encantamientos mientras la otra leía la nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja.

— ¡Por Merlín Daphne, mira! —exclamó Astoria, girando la revista en dirección a su hermana.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó ésta con sequedad, sin desviar su mirada del libro.

— ¡Mira, mira!

Con un suspiro hastiado la rubia se giró, ojeando rápidamente la revista y enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No lo has leído! ¡Dicen que Blaise y Theodore se besaron en fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco!

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Cómo qué _y qué_?

— Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¡Eso es asqueroso! —exclamó horrorizada—. Anti natural.

La rubia arqueó aún más la ceja.

— ¿Cómo?

— Daph, tú estuviste ahí, ¿eso es verdad? ¿Realmente se besaron?

— ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

— ¡Porque sí! Soy tu hermana.

— ¿Qué más te da? ¿No acabas de decir que es anti natural? —replicó con voz venenosa.

— Lo es —afirmó—. Pero tengo que saber porque harían algo así.

— ¿Quizá por qué se gustan?

— ¿Qué dices, Daph? —la chica se rió—. Eso es imposible, Theo y Blaise no son gays.

— ¿Acaso los conoces? —cuestionó ella.

— Daphne, si me dices que son Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, incluso Gryffindor me lo tragaría. Pero son Slytherin, nuestra casa no puede estar correspondida por esa clase de _personas_.

Daphne se empezó a reír causando que su hermana frunciera el ceño y apretase los labios, formando una mueca de cabreo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Tu ignorancia.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Astoria por favor, quizá Slytherin sea una de las casas con más gente de esa clase, como tu los llamas.

— Eso es imposible.

— No, no lo es. ¿De verdad crees que todas las líneas sanguíneas están libres de pecado? Nuestras familias llevan generaciones casando entre familiares, sin importar que eso se considerara incesto, ¿crees que no va a ver gays? Estoy segura que muchas de las personas que aparecen en nuestro árbol familiar tuvieron ese tipo de relaciones.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

— Porque es verdad, Tori. Te pueden gustar los hombres o las mujeres, pero si tienes dudas al respecto solo lo sabrás si lo pruebas. Los años pasan pero las mentalidades son más difíciles de cambiar, estoy seguro que muchas personas de nobles familias como las nuestras reprimieron sus verdaderas preferencias por asco, miedo, incluso amor.

— ¿Y en que te basas para decir que ahora hay de _esa_ gente en Slytherin o en las demás casas?

— Abre los ojos, Astoria. Mira a tu alrededor, fíjate en los detalles. Las personas que ocultan secretos suelen gritarlos con sus gestos. —Cerró su libro y se levantó del sillón—. Como he dicho los años pasan pero las mentalidades son más difíciles de cambiar, por mucho que avancemos siempre habrá prejuicios.

— ¿Por qué eres capaz de hablar de ese tema con tanta facilidad?

— Cuando madures, Tori. Te empezarás a dar cuenta de lo que te rodea y de las verdades sobre nuestro mundo. Hay cosas que la pureza no puede tapar —susurró antes de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

Astoria daba vueltas a su café, pensando en las palabras de su hermana.

"Abre los ojos. Fíjate en los detalles"

Inconscientemente sus ojos se movieron hasta donde estaban Theo y Blaise, observándolos fijamente pero sin encontrar nada que los diferenciará del resto o eso creía hasta que se fijo en los demás chicos.

— Sus brazos —murmuró en voz muy baja.

A diferencia de los demás Slytherin, Theo y Blaise tenían sus brazos completamente pegados, uno al lado del otro, como si estuvieran cosidos y no pudieran separarse. Eso era demasiado raro teniendo en cuenta que podían estar separados por casi diez centímetros gracias a que no había mucha gente a su alrededor.

Su vista entonces se posó en unos chicos de Hufflepuff que tenía justo enfrente de ella. Sus manos se tocaban ligeramente, algo que podía ser completamente normal pero cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron Astoria supo que no era una simple amistad lo que los unía.

Se levantó con rapidez de la mesa, saliendo del Gran Comedor como una bala.

—

— Astoria, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Sí, Trixie. No te preocupes.

La chica le sonrió antes de volver a tomar apuntes en su cuaderno. Entonces, Astoria, fijo su vista en la pizarra, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido media explicación. Con un suspiro cansado se dedicó a copiar lo que podía.

Cuando salieron del aula se apoyaron en una columna y se pusieron a hablar con dos chicas más, riéndose de una chica de Hufflepuff que se había tropezado al salir de otra clase.

— Ojalá Pansy rompa pronto con Draco, bueno, Draco con ella —suspiró Trixie.

Las dos chicas asintieron pero Astoria ni siquiera lo había escuchado, su atención estaba completamente centrada en otra cosa. Sus ojos observaron a un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor hablaba, una de ellas comentó algo que hizo sonreír a la chica del pelo rizado, sus ojos brillando de una manera que no vio aparecer cuando otra de las Gryffindor habló. Ni siquiera la sonrisa fue tan radiante.

— ¿Astoria?

Greengrass sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus amigas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Tori? Llevas todo el día en las nubes.

— Tengo que irme —murmuró antes de irse con pasos extremadamente rápidos.

— ¡Daphne! ¡Daphne! —exclamó al ver a su hermana.

Ésta se giró con rapidez, dedicándole una mirada entre asesina y extrañada a su hermana.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

— Yo —comenzó—. Yo…

— Venga Astoria que no tengo todo el día, tengo que irme a clase.

— Tienes razón —dijo finalmente.

— ¿En qué tengo razón?

— En lo de la gente, los gestos, los secretos… Quizá sean cosas mías pero juraría que hoy he visto momentos en los que dos personas, ya sabes, del mismo sexo se trataban _diferente._

La rubia arqueó una ceja antes de empezar a reír.

— ¡No te rías!

— Lo siento, Tori, pero me hace gracia tu reacción. ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? Si dos personas mantienen una relación se van a tratar así, incluso cuando es secreto.

La chica abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin saber que decir.

— Si es tan normal, ¿por qué no lo dicen?

— Astoria, por favor, mira cómo has reaccionado tú ante unas cosas que has visto y que quizá ni siquiera sean reales, imagínate cómo reaccionaría todo Hogwarts —comentó.

— ¡Pero tú te lo tomas bien!

La rubia rodó los ojos.

— Yo no soy todo el mundo, Tori. Te lo repito una vez más, los años pasan pero las mentalidades son más difíciles que cambien. Quizá dentro de unos años ver a dos chicos o a dos chicas besándose en mitad de Hogwarts sea normal, pero ahora no.

— ¿Entonces que van a hacer Theo y Blaise?

— Astoria, los Slytherin somos los más jodidamente retorcidos. Sí, somos los más pecadores, pero también los más prejuiciosos. Sí ellos llegarán a decir algo de la supuesta relación que tienen se verían rechazados por sus familias, por nuestra casa y por medio Mundo Mágico —le explicó.

— ¿Y qué harán?

— Hay secretos que se pueden llevar ocultos toda una vida. Fingir que no existen.

— Eso es horrible —murmuró.

— Bienvenida al mundo real, Astoria. Esto solo es una pequeña parte de la asquerosa realidad en la que vivimos.

La mayor de las Greengrass se despidió rápidamente cuando vio aparecer a su profesor por el pasillo. La menor, en cambio, se quedó parada en su sitio, procesando las palabras de su hermana.

Deseando, suplicando a todas las deidades que podían existir, que nunca descubriese todo acerca de esa asquerosa realidad de la que su hermana le hablaba y de la que, al parecer, formaba parte.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Claramente es un pelín exagerado y todo eso, pero quería darle un poco de humor, además que creo que cuando alguien te dice algo y tú no te lo crees empiezas a fijarte mejor en los detalles relacionados con ese asunto.**

 **Metí un poco de mensaje subliminal que hace referencia un poco a la sociedad en la que vivimos nosotros actualmente, no pude evitarlo.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. La masturbación

**¡Y este es el último y (el más corto)! Originalmente eran cuatro, pero el último no llegó a buen puerto u.u**

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta mini recopilación ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Así mismo, debe ir dedicado a la persona que es su Amigo Invisible._**

* * *

 _ **Titulo oficial del capítulo: La masturbación.**_

 _ **Título original del capítulo: Ese momento en el que descubres que más de medio Hogwarts se masturba y eso es más que natural.**_

* * *

Los rumores eran una de las cosas que más rápido circulaban por Hogwarts.

Cuanto más escandaloso, más comentado.

Así de simple.

Pero había rumores, ciertas cosas, que por muy escandalosas que fueran no se comentaban.

La mayor parte de Hogwarts ya sabía que, supuestamente, dos chicas de quinto habían visto entrar al baño a Ronald Weasley y que cuando fueron a investigar escucharon gemidos.

La conclusión:

 _Se estaba masturbando._

Y nadie dijo nada al respecto, incluso siendo él el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, hermano de los bromistas de Hogwarts y de una de las chicas más guapas del colegio.

Nadie dijo nada porque no había nada que decir.

Hasta se podría decir que hubo miradas cómplices cuando empezó a circular el rumor.

Porque masturbarse a su edad (unos bien cumplidos dieciséis años) era algo normal.

Porque no importaba ser mujer u hombre, que lo hicieses una vez al mes o casi todos los días.

Nadie te juzgaría porque era un secreto en común y nadie jamás lo revelaría.

Era algo que todos sabían llegados a una edad.

Era una verdad indiscutible y que no cuestionarían.

Después de todo, era algo _natural._

Y nadie nunca diría nada al respecto.

* * *

 **Y con esto se termina, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Querida Jeannine, espero haberme acercado al menos un poquito a lo que pediste, sé que no ha sido muy canon pero espero que al menos te haya hecho reír :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
